Drawers which are used to store items are known. Drawers are used in kitchens, bathrooms, bedrooms, and the like. The drawer sizes vary as depending upon the items being stored and the position within a cabinet. Therefore, drawers are limited to their maximum capacity.
Various attempts have been made to provide an expandable drawer. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,583, issued in the name of Averdieck, describes a sliding adjustable drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,406, issued in the name of Wu, describes a container which is extendable lengthwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,365, issued in the name of Teufel et al., describes a vertically extending rail system for drawers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many are not suited to adjust horizontally. Others are not suited for cabinets. Accordingly, there exists a need for an expandable drawer without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.